


Без сожалений

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "И теперь правитель говорит – не бойся. И Ларри думает – а пошло оно всё к Анубису в Дуат – и перестаёт бояться. В конце концов, что он теряет? Девственность? Честь? Непорочность? Ха-ха-ха."
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley
Kudos: 7





	Без сожалений

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Ларри Дэйли иногда скучает по прошлому. По той жизни, когда всё было как у людей: жена, ребёнок и проблемы с деньгами. Потом жена стала бывшей — и это в общем не так страшно; потом ребёнка перестали привозить — ну, тоже не смертельно, надо было только решить проблемы с работой; а потом Ларри и эти проблемы решил, и пусть на новой работе были временные начальные трудности, но...  
Ларри встряхивает головой и смеётся про себя.  
Кого он обманывает? Он что, правда скучает по той самой жизни, когда у него ничего вот этого не было? Ни музея, ни экспонатов, ни скрижали. Ни замирательного ожидания каждого заката. Ни того, как ухает в пятки сердце после каждого «Приветствую тебя, Хранитель Бруклина!»  
Ак ещё так забавно выговаривает эту фразу: напыщенно-напыщенно, словно и правда видит себя правителем. А глаза смеются, а пальцы вздрагивают, и ещё Ак иногда любит украдкой поцеловать Ларри в ухо или в шею, когда Ларри помогает ему разматывать бинты.  
Но может быть, Ларри и правда скучает. Иногда. По той жизни, которая была раньше. Потому что — тогда не надо было мучиться сомнениями «А нормальный ли я». Не надо было переживать, что влюбился в парня. Да в какого там парня — в мальчишку! Ак, правда, смеётся, что ему больше четырёх тысяч лет, но Ларри давно уже не воспринимает это как шутку. Кстати, это ещё один повод подумать «а нормальный ли я». Потому что — может, оно и легче было бы, будь Ак обычным парнем, который не отрубается в саркофаге с каждым рассветом! Тут уж Ларри как-нибудь пережил бы и его пол, и молодость.  
Но мумия?..  
— Сам ты мумия, — шутливо хмурится Ак, когда Ларри однажды устаёт сдерживаться и вываливает всё как есть. — Сушёная замшелая мумия, которая только и знает, что ориентироваться на старые правила. Вот скажи, чем тебе в жизни мешает, что я... что мы...  
«Да всем, всем мешает», — хочет выкрикнуть Ларри, но слова застревают в горле. Потому что — и правда, чем? Разве Ларри готов отказаться от ощущения, что он сам помолодел лет на двадцать? Что у него давно так не колотился пульс, когда он шёл на работу? Что он ни за что бы не отказался от поцелуев в ухо во время разматывания бинтов, от двусмысленных шуточек во время обходов и от жаркого шёпота в предрассветном египетском зале?  
— Ты не бойся, — говорит Ак, когда от шёпота они однажды переходят к прикосновениям: и не к лёгким и шутливым, а к таким, конкретным.  
Ларри вправду немного боится, но старается не показывать этого. В самом деле, он же взрослый мужик, опытный... в некоторых других областях! А в данном вопросе Ак уж всяко поопытнее его будет, и поэтому Ларри немножко страшно.  
Но Ак снова говорит «не бойся» — и для разгону так же целует в ухо, как тогда, когда разматывали бинты. Ларри тогда вздрагивал от неожиданности, но не отстранялся. И ему ещё тогда стало страшно, когда он понял, что эти поцелуи ему нравятся.  
И поцелуи, и как бы случайные касания пальцами, и странные взгляды и улыбки. Ларри всё явственнее казалось, что его собственный экспонат — пусть и оживший! — строит ему глазки. И однажды он у Ака об этом спросил.  
И Ак сказал:  
— Ну да. А что, ты только заметил?  
Ларри признался, что заметил он давно, но всё не мог определиться — как это понимать.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — просто ответил правитель обеих земель. — Я тебя хочу.  
Тут Ларри охренел так, как никогда в жизни. Ак? Хочет? Его? Вот его, Лоуренса Дэйли, пожилого уставшего мужика, треклятого неудачника, у которого за душой только зарплата — одиннадцать с половиной в час, да съёмная квартира где-то на задворках?  
И он снова не выдержал и сказал Аку. И Ак ответил:  
— Да при чём же здесь всё это, во имя Осириса!..  
А уже потом, когда к «я тебя хочу» так естественно присоединилось «я тебя люблю», разъяснил: просто Ларри ошибается, думая, что неудачник и страшный. Когда человек на месте, когда он радостно делает своё дело, когда за ним столь же радостно идут те, кого он зовёт за собой — невозможно его не захотеть и не полюбить. Даже правителю обеих земель. Правителю особенно!..  
И теперь правитель говорит — не бойся. И Ларри думает — а пошло оно всё к Анубису в Дуат — и перестаёт бояться. В конце концов, что он теряет? Девственность? Честь? Непорочность?  
Ха-ха-ха.  
Ларри сглатывает, облизывает губы и подаётся ближе, навстречу горячим ладоням, скользнувшим под форменную рубашку. Ак усмехается где-то рядом и целует ещё раз в ухо, на этот раз уже прицельно, основательно: у Ларри подгибаются ноги от ощущений, он никогда не знал, что это так приятно. И в шею целовать — тоже приятно. И в ямочку у горла. И прихватывать губами соски, и языком по груди, животу и ниже, и ртом торчащий член...  
— Стой, — выдыхает Ларри, опомнившись. — Стой, Ак, погоди, что ты делаешь?  
Но правитель только усмехается — да и вряд ли его сейчас кто остановит, разве что скрижаль, но до рассвета ещё уйма времени, — и плотнее обхватывает головку ртом, и тянет Ларри к себе за бёдра, и негромко стонет от наслаждения, когда Ларри окончательно машет на всё рукой и кончает, совершенно неожиданно для себя.  
А потом у Ларри темнеет в глазах, и очухивается он на диване: Ак сидит рядом и гладит его по руке.  
— Ну? — вопрошает он, увидев, что Ларри открыл глаза. — Не страшно?  
Ларри вздыхает и только мотает головой. Хотя, что греха таить, он на какую-то минуту успел снова пожалеть о том, что в его жизни происходит теперь что-то совсем странное, и мысли «я совсем ненормальный» завтра днём будут душить его с новой силой. Может быть, в какой-то мере и лучше было, когда он жил той, прошлой жизнью, как у людей. Но завтра вечером, с новым закатом, он непременно расскажет Аку и об этом, и почти уверен, что Ак выслушает, пожмёт плечами и ответит:  
— Ну и что?  
И тогда Ларри осмелеет окончательно и предложит Аку попробовать как вчера, но... поменяться. И Ларри практически уверен, что Ак, ни минуты не стесняясь, спросит:  
— Ты хочешь так же ласкать мой член губами, как я твой вчера? Чтобы я выплеснулся тебе в рот? О великая Хатхор, я же совершенно не возражаю!  
И тогда Ларри перестанет жалеть о своей прошлой обыденной жизни. И сделает то, что хотел: тем более что ему не надо будет об этом говорить вслух, потому что Ак всё уже сказал за него.


End file.
